Sisters with a Past
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Arizona and Meredith are sisters but they have a dark and twisty past; what happens when the past comes to the present in the form of a person?
1. Chapter 1

**Greys Anatomy: ****This first chapter will be set awhile ago, I will say how old they are and such, but please enjoy. Reviews are most welcome.**

"Zonie. Zonie. Zonie". Whispered someone to my left. I mumbled half asleep and rolled over and laid on my stomach. But the voice persisted.

"Zonieeee". Whispered the voice, but this time louder, but whimpering also slightly. I opened one eye and turned my head to the side to see my little sister standing there with her bunny rabbit hanging from one hand.

"What's up Merry?". I asked, staring at my little sister.

"They're fighting again". Sniffled Merry. I moved over more to one side, lifted my doona and patted the spot I had just left. Merry quickly scampered into the free space and curled into my side. I placed the blanket over the both of us and wrapped my arms around my little sister.

"Thank you Zonie; I wuv you". Whispered Merry.

"I love you too Merry; time to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow". I whispered as I kissed my little sisters head. Merry snuggled into my embrace and sighed. When mum and dad fight, Merry always ends up in my bed. I don't know what it is, but I think it's because she feels safe in my arms, or maybe because my beds comfier then hers. There's one bad thing about having my little sister sleep in the same bed as me, she snores. Laying there holding my little sister, I wished and hoped for her to not turn out like mum. I love mum, I really do, but she shouldn't be our mum, she can barely look after herself. Let alone us. Merry is still so young, she deserves someone other than her older sister to look after her. I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm glad mum isn't home so often because when she is, she always locks herself up in her office and we always have to be quiet. I sighed, it sucks.

"Zonie?". Whispered Merry as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?". I replied.

"Think quietly, go to sleep Zonie". Mumbled Merry. I laughed quietly. She always knew me better than what I knew myself.

" Sorry Merry, I'll sleep now, I promise". I whispered as I kissed her head again as she snuggled in further down in my arms. A few minutes later, I heard her breathing evening out, which meant she was asleep. I soon to fell asleep, listening to my little sister breathing, feeling glad that she was safe and sound in my arms and nothing was going to change that.

/

"MEREDITH ELIZABETH AND ARIZONA JANE! GET OUT OF BED NOW". Yelled a voice from downstairs. Meredith rolled over and almost fell of the bed, but I caught her just in time.

"Thanks Zonie". Smiled Meredith as she slipped out of my bed.

"Anytime kiddo". I laughed as we both made our way down the stairs and into the lounge room where our mum was waiting.

"Your dads already gone to work, I'm heading there now, Arizona, look after your sister". Said Mum stiffly as she left. I sighed.

"Breakfast kiddo?". I asked. Meredith nodded and followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst I made breakfast. It's Saturday morning and both mum and dad were at work? This is stupid. Meredith is only six, I myself am only 10. We still need parents. I am only 10, it's not like I'm 16 and can do everything. I mean, I can barely reach the top of the stove, let alone do anything else. One thing I wish for more than anything was for my mum to teach my how to cook, but that would never happen, she can't cook. I made Meredith and myself cereal and sat down at the table across from Merry and handed her the cereal.

"COCO PUFFS!". Giggled Meredith as she spooned some into her mouth. My little sister was so innocent, yet she's literally being brought up by me? Poor kid.

"Zonie?". Asked Meredith. I looked at her.

"Yes kiddo?". I replied.

"Eat. Stop thinking". Said Meredith as she poked her tongue out at me. I laughed lightly and ate some of my coco puffs, whilst listening to Meredith talk about her dreams. I rolled my eyes, her dreams are always so vivid.

"Dont roll them blue eyes at me". Said Meredith as she threw a coco puff at my head. I gasped and looked at her, but then laughed.

"Gee, thanks Merry. But I think I've got enough in my bowl". I replied as I spooned some cereal into my mouth. Meredith giggled and spooned some more into her mouth.

/

A few hours later, Meredith and I were lying on our stomachs in front of the television with our heads propped up on our hands. We were watching some kid show Meredith was determined to watch, I think it was Hannah Montana? Mum and dad were arguing in the kitchen, once again. Both saying how the other is never home enough, which is true, but neither of them are home enough. I turned the television up as they yelled louder. The fighting stopped.

"ARIZONA JANE! TURN THE TV DOWN". Yelled Dad. I didn't turn it down, for I knew in a minute they would be still yelling at each other and I was right, for not very long later, they were yelling at each other once again. A few minutes' later mum and dad walked into the lounge room, together.

"I thought I told you to turn the damn television down". Said Thatcher.

"Thatcher, do not yell at them". Replied Ellis swiftly.

"Arizona, turn it down". Said Thatcher. I turned around and glared at Dad, standing up in the process.

"No. If you two wouldn't stop fighting I wouldn't have to keep turning it up. Do you forget how old I am?". I asked as Meredith followed suite and stood up, holding my hand and standing behind me.

"Excuse me? Do not talk to us like that". Replied Thatcher.

"No, do you not understand that I am only 10? 10! I am 10 Dad, I can't everything myself because you two are NEVER HOME!". I said as I yelled the last part. I knew talking back was a mistake, and I soon learnt that as Dad's hand came in contact with the side of my face and slapped me. I gasped as I placed my hand on the side of my face, feeling the sting. Meredith gasped.

"Dad, why would you do that?". Asked Meredith. Dad turned and glared at Meredith and his hand collided with the side of Meredith's face before I had a chance to stop him. The tears began to fall from Meredith's eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. I glared at him through tears in my eyes.

"You will never touch her again. Mum, are you not going to do anything about this?". I asked as I stared at her. Just as she was about to open her mouth, her pager went off.

"I have to go to the hospital". And with that, she left, once again, soon followed by dad. We were alone, once again. I held Meredith in my arms and tried to soothe the tears, but they wouldn't stop. My face was hurting badly, I could only imagine how badly hers was hurting too.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Promise".

**So as you can tell, Meredith and Arizona are sisters and Thatcher is still with them, kinda. Read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Present; Meredith's POV.**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit". I said as I zoomed in between cars on the way to work. It was my first day of being an intern at Seattle Grace and I might be late? What a great start to my career. Imagine what mum would say if she knew I was late? Imagine what she would say to me being a surgeon? I thought as I laught bitterly. Who cares, this is my life, I'll run it the way I want to. What am I going to tell my bosses for being late? That I had a one night stand after being drunk and I forgot I had work? Yup, that'll go down just perfect. Shit. What am I going to do? Call Arizona, that's what. I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

"_Hello, you've reached the message bank of Dr Arizona Grey, I can't get to your call at the minute but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as.. "_

Arggg; Zonie and her damn message bank. You'd that having a sister in the same country she'd answer her phone, but no. Maybe she's asleep? I looked at my clock and realised it was just after 6. Damn it, she would be asleep, and I've got twenty-five minutes to get to my first day of work. We have orientation and introductions before hand, then we are given our mentors of a sort, this is going to be fun. Not.

As I ran through the hospital to get to the change room to get changed, everyone was staring at me, so I decided to change my minor run to just a brisk pace. Walking into the change room, I quickly changed and spoke some to the intern next to me. Her name was Christina Yang, according to her, there's not many girls in this program, and there's an inbred. Can't to see what she does to me, not.

"So, you ready for this stupid talk?". Asked Christina as we made our way to the conference room to walk. Walking side by side with this intern, I realised she was right because as soon as we entered the conference room, I saw there wasn't many female interns, and one, was a blonde with big breasts, and I can tell, she's the ex model, the chick Christina keeps calling Dr Model.

"Nope; I'm tired and I need coffee, it's going to be a stupid talk". I replied as we sat down at the table with the other interns, one was George, he told me in the change rooms that he remembered what I wore last night to the intern mixer, that wasn't weird at all. As we all sat down and grabbed the coffee from the middle of the table I started to relax, but then soon stopped when the chief walked in and I know the chief, he was a friend of my mums. I sighed, lets get the boring talk begin. I looked up at the chief as he began talking but I zoned out after the first five minutes but then zoned back in when I heard something I thought I wouldn't hear.

"Derek Shepherd is the new head of neuro". Said Richard Webber. Derek? Did he say Derek? Derek is the guy I slept with last night.

"Shit". I whispered so low, only Christina heard me. She looked at me quizzically but I gave her the look that said it'd tell her later, she nodded her head and agreed.

"And last but not least, Dr Arizona Robbins is the new head of paediatrics". Finished Richard. Arizona? Did he just say Arizona Robbins? Arizona walked out and I glared at her, my sister, in the same hospital, with a different last name? I knew she was visiting me, but becoming the new head of paediatrics here? No way in hell.

"And that's all, please go find your residents and enjoy the rest of your day". Said Richard as we all filed out to find our residents. On the way to find the resident nicknamed the Nazi, I felt my phone vibrate, indicating I had a new text message. I whipped my phone out and realised I had a text from Arizona.

_Merry, I'm sorry. I will explain everything promise. Please don't hate me. Z x_

I re read the message and sighed, and typed back a quick response.

_You better explain everything Zonie, come find me later. M x_

Throughout the day I didn't see Derek or Arizona, which I was kinda grateful for, because I really don't think I could face either of them today. But I knew I had to talk to one or the other, and that was taken out of my hands when Arizona pulled me into the supplies cupboard.

"Merry I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't tell you". Started Arizona as she pulled me into the room. I stumbled at first but then regained my posture.

"You're sorry? For what? Not telling me you were coming to my work? Not answering my phone call or returning my phone call? Or changing your last name?". I replied as I placed my hands on my hips. Arizona stared at me before she began to pace.

"I didn't answer your phone call because I was with the chief, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and I changed my last name because I didn't want to be Ellis Grey's daughter". Replied Arizona. I stared at Arizona and could tell, that every word she said was true and by god do I understand what she means living underneath Mum.

"I get it, I do. My friend Christina told me there's an inbred in this hospital, she doesn't know it's me. None of them know it's me. But one question, why Robbins?". I asked confusedly. Arizona sighed and stopped pacing, it was then that I realised she had tears in her eyes.

"One of my patients in another hospital had cancer throughout her whole entire tiny body and her name was Robbin, and I couldn't save her and that's stuck with me since it happened I guess I sorta blame myself". Whispered Arizona.

"Oh Zonie". I said as I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"It wasn't your fault and knowing you and the work you do, I know you tried to do your best okay? It's okay Zonie, I promise it's not your fault, and I get it, I do". I whispered as I rubbed Zonie's back. My poor sister! I cant believe she thought that was her fault!

"Thanks Merry, I've missed you so much". Whispered Arizona as she squeezed me lightly.

"I've missed you too, where're you staying?". I asked as I let go of her.

"At a hotel at the moment until I find a place". Replied Arizona as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, I know you never liked the place but I just moved into our old house, you're welcome to join me if you want?". I asked as I looked at Arizona.

"Really? You want me to move in with you?". Asked Arizona with a grin. I replied the grin fully.

"Of course, just like old times". I replied. She sighed sadly.

"Just like old times".

**There you go guys, next chapter. Derek will make an appearance soon, promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, although I wish I did.**

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria listening to everyone gossip about me. Of course they heard my mum was THE Ellis Grey, and how I'm inbred. It just couldn't get any better could it? I thought sarcastically as I took a bite out of my sandwich. I felt my phone vibrate and grabbed it out of my pocket and seen a message from Arizona.

_Mer, I know everyone has found out about your "inbredness" but try not to worry okay? Love Z xx._

"So, you're the inbred then?". Said Christina as she placed her tray on the table with her lunch on it. I sighed and glared at Christina.

"I sure am, you got a problem?".I asked staring at her. Christina returned my stare for awhile before she spoke.

"Whose service are you on today?". She asked. I guess she didn't have a problem.

"Shephards. What're you doing after your shift?". I asked taking another bite of my sandwich as I typed a quick reply to Arizona and put my phone away.

"I'm guessing going for a drink, you?". She replied.

"More than likely unpacking then going for a drink". I replied. Just then, our pagers went off. We picked them up off the table and ran, leaving our food where it was.

A few hours later, I was headed home. I was standing in the elevator just as the doors opened and Derek Shepherd walked in and stood behind me. I stood there and then shivered.

"Stop looking at me like that". I said.

"Like what?". Asked Derek with a grin.

"Like you've seen me naked". I replied.

"Oh but I have". Said Derek as he pressed up behind me. I groaned.

"So you're mums THE Ellis Grey, you're the inbred one". Said Derek. I moved out of his closeness and turned towards him.

"Yes my mum's Ellis Grey and yes I'm inbred, got a problem?". I asked just as the elevator doors opened. He shook his head and I left, leaving him standing there staring at me. I jumped in my car and drove home, dodging my way through the traffic but being careful of the wet ground. It's always wet in Seattle, no wonder I'm so pale, there's no sunlight. I arrived at home and found Arizona's car already in the drive way. I parked my car behind Zonie's and got out, grabbing my bag along the way and walked up the stairs and into the house. I walked up the stairs and walked into her room.

"What up Z?". I asked as I entered her room to find her lying on her back on her bed.

"Not much, just thinking about the day". She replied. I placed my bag on the ground, slipped off my shoes, and laid on the bed next to her on my back.

"What happened today?". I asked.

"I saved a little girls life; she came in with death defying problems and I left today knowing she was going to live the rest of her life to full extent; do you know how good that is?". Asked Arizona. I smiled.

"Yeah Zonie, I kinda do, but I do know how amazing that makes you feel because you're an attending and you save kids lives every day. I saved a girl's life today too. She had a brain aneurism, she was one in a million and I found that one in a million and saved her life". I smiled, remembering how good it felt to save her life.

"That's right, I saw your surgery, the scrubs suite you. You went in with Dr Sheppard". Said Arizona.

"Yeah, with Derek". I replied nodding my head. Shit, did I just say Derek?

"Did you just say Derek?". Asked Arizona as I felt her turn her head and stare at me.

"I need to tell you something". I said as I lay on my side and faced her, propping myself up with my arm.

"What's up?". Asked Arizona curiously.

"I slept with Derek". I mumbled as I turned and laid face down on the mattress.

"You what now?". Gasped Arizona.

"I, Meredith Grey, slept with Derek Sheppard, last night, in my bed, naked.". I replied. We sat there in silence for awhile, I looked up, it was quiet, had she gone to sleep? I lifted my arm and looked under, seeing Arizona thinking.

"You right Zonie?". I asked.

"You slept with Derek. Sheppard?". Asked Arizona. I laughed and turned around and lay on her stomach.

"I did". I replied. Arizona ran her fingers through my hair.

"That I did not see coming". Continued Arizona. I sighed, I love it when she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I've missed this". I said.

"Missed what?". Asked Arizona as she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

"This, us. Being able to talk to you like we are now and knowing that you're always there for me and that you're right next door. I mean, sure, I know you're always there for me, but I haven't always felt completely safe, unlike now and when we were little. When we were little, everything was crap, but you were my consistent, you were the one thing in my life that stayed the same and that whenever I was with you, I felt safe, and I still do feel safe with you. I know when I'm safe because I have this tingling sensation that never goes away, and that feeling, I always have when I'm with you, and it's even greater when it's just you and me, especially at home, you know?". I replied, smiling tiredly as I laid my head on her pillow and lay on my side.

"I know what you mean, I get that same feeling but mine is more like the nervous butterfly feeling, you're my little sister Mer, I'm always here for you. No matter where we are or what we are doing, okay?". Asked Arizona as I felt her lying down behind me.

"Always Zee". I whispered as I began to fall asleep.

"Love you Mer". Whispered Arizona as she turned off the light.

"Always Zonie".

**I don't know if anyone is reading this but anyways, here's the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

"Mer". Whispered a voice later that night.

"Mmm". I grumbled as I rolled over and laid on my stomach, placing my pillow over my head trying to get rid of the noise.

"Mer". Whispered the voice as again as they pushed me.

"Arrr". I yelped as I landed on the wooden floor with a thud. I huffed, blowing my hair out of my face and sat up, staring into perky blue eyes.

"What". I growled as I stared at my sister.

"We are going to be late for work". Grinned Arizona as her blue eyes sparkled. I glared at Arizona, the fact that she can be so chipper in the morning and I'm a Grinch AND we are related, still astounds me. We are completely different.

"I have coffee for you. Just the way you like it". Smiled Arizona as she handed me my travel mug. Well, maybe one thing is the same. I glared at her before taking the coffee and standing up, taking a long enduring sip and sighed. That felt good. I glared at Arizona and walked into my bedroom, quickly changing and doing my hair and walked back down the stairs to where Arizona was waiting with her stuff, whilst the coffee cup was connected to my hand the whole time. Arizona grinned at me again and handed me a travel mug with coffee in it, stronger than the other one. I placed my cup on the cupboard and took the travel mug from Arizona's hand and we made our way to the car and hopped in and drove to work but as we arrived, I forgot that we had driven in the same car.

"Shit". I swore and hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand.

"What?". Asked Arizona as she grabbed my hand, to stop me from doing anymore damage.

"We drove in the same car". I replied as I turned to look at her.

"So...?". replied Arizona looking confused.

"No-one knows we're sisters". I replied.

"Shit".

/

I walked briskly and fast to my locker hoping to not get caught for arriving with Arizona but that didn't happen. As soon as I walked into the locker room, everyone turned to look at me._ Crap, everyones still talking about me being inbred? Stupid crap._

"Don't you all have something better to do? Like go find your residents". Quipped Christina as she made her way over to the bench and sat down next to me. All of the other interns glared at us and quickly left, shooting daggers at my back. I breathed out the breath I was holding.

"Thanks". I smiled at Christina. Christina smiled and nodded her head at me lightly. We sat there in silence for awhile, but it was then that I realised that I should tell Christina about Arizona being my sister, I mean, who else should I tell? She's the one who stood up for me when everyone was staring at me.

"My sister is a doctor here". I said, as I stared at the locker in front of me. I felt Christina look at me, but I didn't turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry what? You have a sister here? Who?". Asked Christina.

"Arizona Robbins". I replied as I slipped on my shoes.

"But, youse don't have the same last name?". Asked Christina confusedly.

"Google Arizona Grey and then google Arizona Robbins. They're the same person". I replied as I got up and made my way to Bailey, sending Arizona a quick text.

_Told Yang you were my sister. She will google your names. She may ask you questions. X M._

I placed my phone back into my lab coat and approached Bailey, where George, Izzie and Christina were already standing.

"Grey, Pit. O'Malley, Shephard, Stevens, Burke and Yang, you're with the new attending, Robbins". Said Bailey as she gave us our assigned residents. I raised my eye brow at Christina as she stared at me, I nodded my head at her and made my way to the pit, getting ready to start my day.

Throughout the day, I still heard people talking and whispering but I just kept working and tried my best to ignore them, which was hard tho because they were constantly in my head and they were constantly talking about it. I was seated in the cafeteria a few hours later and Christina sat down and joined me. We ate our lunch in silence until she broke it.

"So, let me get this straight. Your mum is Ellis Grey and your sister is Dr Robbins, am I right?". Asked Christina as she looked at me.

"Yes, she changed her name because she didn't want to be the spawn child, like me". I replied as I kept eating my lunch, ignoring the stares from her.

"Why're you telling me?". She asked. I don't actually know why I told her, hmmm.

"I told you because... Well I don't know. I had to tell someone so I thought why not tell you?". I asked, this time looking at her. Christina smiled lightly and nodded her head towards me lightly.

"Fair enough. I've seen the stuff shes done. I googled it and then looked at some journal, it's quite amazing, I think there was this one case and this kid had eight months to live but she did some research and gave him more than eight months". Said Christina. I grinned.

"She sure is. You're lucky to be working with her, she is one of the most wanted surgeons in the world. She has soo many job offers, and yet she chose to come here? I'm happy about that but when the rest of Seattle Grace find out? I'm screwed". I replied. Christina nodded her head.

"Agreed. You're royally screwed". We both laughed lightly as we continued to eat our lunch.

"You know, working with your sis.. Dr Robbins is quite an extraordinary thing, I mean, she is an amazing surgeon. Just today, she performed a surgery that no-one in their right minds would even attempt at doing because it had a really low survival rate, and yet she did it and saved the kids life. It was pretty awesome to watch, I may want to go into cardio, but that stuff just made me all mushy". Said Christina. I gasped lightly.

"Is this the cold heart cardio warrior talking about something soft and smiling and praising at the same time?". I asked lightly. Christina laughed lightly and hit me.

"Shut up". Replied Christina. I smiled at Christina.

"Want to come over to my house dinner for some drinking?". I asked, looking at Christina.

"Yeah sure, do I need to bring anything?". Asked Christina.

"Just lemons. And she will be there too". I replied, referring to my sister. She nodded her head. We finished our food and left, both headed to our designated spots.

/

Later that evening after it'd finished, I drove home whilst Christina and Arizona finished up with their patient. Christina had told me she'd give Arizona a lift home. I walked into the house and flopped down on the lounge. What a hell of a day. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Zonie, you have a key, let yourself in. I'm not getting up". I yelled as I placed my arm over my face and sighed. But the door bell persisted. I groaned and lifted myself off the lounge and made my way to the door and opened it wearily.

"Zonie I... You're not Arizona". I said as I opened the door staring at the person in front of me.

"Derek". I said, looking at Derek standing there grinning at me.

"Hi, can I come in?". Asked Derek. I shivered. That smile sent shivers up my spine. I smiled lightly, opening the door, stepping to the side to let him in. Derek grinned and walked inside, making his way into the house and standing in the lounge room with his hands in his pockets. I closed the door behind him and followed him into the lounge room.

"You said Arizona, are you expecting Dr. Robbins?". Asked Derek as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Um yeah, something of a sort. She's kinda my sister". I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's what...?". asked Derek a little confused.

"Arizona is my sister, but that's not why you're here. Why are you here?". I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest, looking at him softly. Derek ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. _Man he's hot, I sighed._

"Meredith I...". started Derek before the front door opened.

"Merry! We're home. Yang is with me too, and we come baring lemons". Said Arizona as she opened the door to find Derek and me standing close together.

"Well, isn't this cosy". Said Christina as she walked into the room with a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and ushered Derek over to the door.

"We'll be back in a minute. You two stay here". I said glaring at my sister and friend. They nodded their heads slightly with a devilish grin whilst I made my way out of the house, closing the door behind me and going over to Derek.

"What is it Derek?". I asked as I rubbed a hand over my tired face.

"I really like you. I want to take you out on a date. For real".

**So next chapter, read and review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy but if I did, there'd definitely be more Arizona/Meredith moments because they're cute!**

I looked at Derek trying to determine whether he was insane or not. Is he saying he likes me? Is he asking me out on a date? I... wait..what?

"Did you just ask me out on a date?". I asked as I looked at him and stepped a little closer, smiling lightly. I turned slightly and looked at the open window where I could see Arizona and Christina trying to watch but ducked when I turned to them. I stared, waiting for them to stand up and when they did, I glared at them. At least Arizona looked sorry, Christina just grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and looked at Derek.

"Yes, Mer I am asking you out on a date, for real. So will you?". Asked Derek nervously. Meredith smiled and looked at Derek and nodded her head.

"Yes Derek, I'll go on a date with you". Smiled Meredith. Derek grinned and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"Awesome, I should go now. I've got stuff to do". Smiled Derek as he leaned forward and kissed Meredith's other cheek and left.

Meredith watched as he drove off and sighed and sat on the front step of her house, she placed her elbows on her legs and placed her face in her hands and sighed. She liked Derek, but working with him and him being her boss could get insanely complicated and what if he has secrets and they come out and things get bad? What if he runs when I tell him about the real me and all the secrets and baggage I have?

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaa". Groaned Meredith.

"Eeeeep Sorry for annoying you". Squeaked Arizona as she came through the front door and closed it behind her. Meredith jumped and turned around and looked at her sister.

"Sorry Zonie, I just.. Yeah, needed to get some feeling out". Replied Meredith as Arizona walked out and came to sit next to Meredith on the stoop.

"So what's up kiddo?". Asked Arizona as she wrapped her arm around Meredith's shoulders and pulled her in tight. Meredith rested her head on her sisters shoulder and sighed.

"Derek said he likes me. I like him. He asked me out on a date. I said yes. I'm confused slightly and all the what ifs are going through my head". Whispered Meredith as she sighed deeply.

"What're you worried about? I know that look and all those things may be going through your head but I know worry is the biggest thing on your head right now". Said Arizona as she turned her head to the side and kissed her sisters head. Meredith sighed again as she relaxed into Arizona's side.

"Im worried about Derek and how he's going to react once he finds out my secrets, what if he doesn't like me for who I am? What if he thinks I'm a freak? And what if he leaves, like everyone else?". Meredith asked softly as she leaned into her sister.

"Mer, if he runs away because of your secrets then he's a scaredy cat, if he runs away because he doesn't like you for you are then he isn't worth it, and you are a freak so that doesn't matter" smiled Arizona as Meredith hit her sister slightly.

"And not everyone has left, I haven't and I never will and Christina well, you've told her two of your secrets and went into depth on one of them and she still hasn't left so thats bonus points for her. You need to live a little Mer, have some faith and take a chance. Let Derek into that miniature bubble of yours that probably only holds me and you. Have some faith okay?". Continued Arizona softly as she looked at her sister, Arizona leaned down and kissed the tip of her sisters head.

"Have a little faith. Thanks Zone". Smiled Meredith as she squeezed her sister.

"Anytime little". Replied Arizona.

"Yo, you two, enough of the mushy gushy crap and come and drink with me, I don't like drinking alone" pouted Christina as she opened the front door. Meredith and Arizona grinned at each other before standing up and walked inside. Meredith smiled as she walked into the house, she could tell Christina was going to fit in well with the grey sisters. She was part Arizona, the ambitious, head strong surgeon and part Meredith, the dark and twisty and alcoholic side. Meredith grinned again, she could tell Christina was going to be her friend.

/

Meredith and the other interns, Christina ,George and Izzie, were waiting at the nurses' station outside the locker room waiting for their resident, Dr Bailey. Meredith and Christina were quite tired and had a slight hang over, it was one hell of a night.

"Stevens you're in the pit. Now go". Said Bailey as she made her way over to the four.

"O'Malley you're with Shepherd, Yang you're with Burke and Grey, you're with Robbins". Said Bailey as she gave out their assignments, they nodded their heads and dispersed.

"Grey, can you stay behind for a minute please?". Asked Bailey as Meredith looked quizzically at Dr Bailey as she walked over to stand by her side.

"You have a meeting in twenty minutes with the chief, what have you done?". Asked Bailey. Meredith raised her eye brow, she had a meeting with the chief? Since when? This was new.

"I haven't done anything... Why do I have a meeting with the chief?". Meredith asked nervously.

"I don't know but his secretary told me to tell you so I'm telling you, now move". Commanded Bailey. Meredith nodded her head and made her way up to the chiefs office. Dr Bailey watched Meredith leave, she watched her carefully. Meredith didn't know that her mum, Dr Ellis Grey, was a dear friend of Miranda's and of the chiefs and Miranda had made a promise to Ellis saying she would look after her, and that's what she had planned to do.

/

Meredith had made her way to the chiefs office before sitting outside where his secretary had told her. She whipped out her phone and sent her sister a message telling her she had a meeting with the chief. A few minutes later, she got a reply saying so did she.

"Dr Grey". Said Arizona as she made her way over to Meredith and sat down next to her.

"What're you doing here?". Whispered Meredith, she didn't want Patricia over hearing and telling the nurses about her whole life.

"I have a meeting with Richard too, at the same time as yours". Replied Arizona confused.

"Dr Grey, Dr Robbins. Come on in". Said the chief as he held open his door. Meredith and Arizona both stood and made their way inside the office and sat down in the seats on the other side of the desk.

"How was your first day here Dr Robbins? Accommodating as I hoped?". Smiled Richard softly as he sat down in his seat. Arizona smiled and nodded her head.

"It was rather nice, everyone was very helpful". Replied Arizona.

"Forgive me for being rude Sir but have I done something wrong?". Meredith asked. Richard smiled softly at the pair. He's known their mother for a long time which meant he's known the girls for a long time as well, and he has grown attached to them.

"The board has been talking and they would like to put a memorial in your mother's name, she was a legend in the surgery world and everyone looked up to her and she was an amazing mother, bringing you two up and they wanted your input and they wanted to give her an award as well, everyone was surprised at how amazing she had brought you two up and then continued to be an amazing surgeon". Smiled Richard. Meredith glared as Arizona took her hand and squeezed, showing her support. Their mother had died a week before Meredith's first day, she had died of aneurysm. When it came to confrontations between the girls and anyone, Meredith always spoke because Arizona had confrontational issues.

"My mother was anything but a mother; she didn't bring me up, Zona did. She was the one who fed me, bathed me, rocked me to sleep when I missed my mum, held me when they were fighting, she protected me when my mother didn't. She doesn't deserve that award, the only part in our up-bringing she did was giving birth to us. Arizona wasn't even brought up by our mother, she was brought up by Thatcher, our father, remember him? He's the man mum drove away because she had an affair with you. Thatcher looked after Arizona until she could look after herself and then everyone gave up. My mother was a fantastic and ambitious surgeon because she didn't have a life that she cared for or a family. So forgive me for not having an input or say in an award that she doesn't even deserve". Glared Meredith as she stood up and walked out of the office with Arizona hot on her heels. When it came to their mother, it was always a soft spot for Meredith, purely because before she died, Ellis said Meredith was ordinary and will never be anything. Meredith kept walking until she ended up at her sisters office, the pair walked in before Meredith collapsed on Arizona's lounge with Arizona next to her.

"I can't believe she's getting an award, she doesn't deserve it". Whispered Meredith as she wiped away her tears. Arizona wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her in close.

"I know she doesn't honey, the only part she deserved was the surgeon award". Replied Arizona. Meredith nodded her head in agreement.

"If anyone deserved the mother award it was you; you were pretty much raising a six year old when you were ten". Said Meredith with a sigh. Arizona nodded her head just as there was a knock on the door. Meredith wiped away her tears and pulled away from her sister.

"Come in". Said Arizona as she door opened to reveal Dr Bailey.

"Oh Dr Bailey I'm sorry I". Started Meredith.

"It's okay Meredith, there's just something I need to tell you". Replied Bailey as she walked into the office and sat on the table in front of Meredith.

"This will probably be easier if I showed you". Said Miranda as she pulled out her wallet and showed the girls a picture. In the picture, Meredith could tell was Bailey in the middle and on either side there were two little blue eyed blonde haired girls, Arizona looked up at Bailey confused.

"I don't get it, why do you have a picture of two little girls that look like us with you?". Asked Arizona. Bailey smiled softly.

"That's because it is you; When you both were little, and after Thatcher left, I was only a med student but I babysit you whenever I had a chance, I knew that if I didn't no-one would be home because your dad had left and your mother was always at work, and Arizona was always looking after you. So whenever I had a chance, I babysat you and then I took you to med school with me in the lectures. You two were actually more interested in the lectures then some of the other people". Laughed Miranda quietly. Meredith stared at Bailey, she remember those times and she remembered that dark skinned lady, but in her memories it wasn't Miranda. She looked down at the photo before smiling, Miranda was wearing a kids necklace that Meredith still remembered that she made.

"Mandy!". Grinned Meredith as she wrapped her arms around Miranda. Miranda smiled, she sure was. She was the woman the girls had turned to for all of their small problems. Arizona smiled, she remembered now. Miranda was the woman she spoke to when she had her first period and didn't know what happening. That was the happier times but what happened next.

"Why did you leave us?".

**Sorry about the delay in updates, my dad died and Im still having trouble grieving. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, wish I did and if I did, I wouldn't let Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Bailey, Christina or Teddy die in the finale. **

Miranda sighed and looked over at the girls, how was she suppose to tell them the truth? That their mother pushed her away, black mailed her and blamed everything on her.

"You know your mother, she was quite.. persuasive and made everything go her way and well, I was a med school student and I was babysitting you two in my spare time, but then, Merry fell down the stairs and broke her arm and your mum wasn't there and that really angered me for some reason, so I told child services on her". Said Miranda softly. Arizona gasped and looked t Miranda shortly, _she what? Thought Arizona._

"You what? How come we didn't know about this and nothing was done about it". Asked Arizona.

"Your mum was rich, she paid people to get rid of the problem". Said Miranda softly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So why'd you leave then?". Asked Meredith.

"Your mother got rid of that problem and she wanted to get rid of the other problem, me. She black mailed me and said that if I didn't stop babysitting you two and leave then I would never be a med school student anywhere in the world". Said Miranda softly. Arizona looked at Miranda and seen the pain in her eyes, Arizona understood the meaning of never being a doctor because she knew she couldn't live without saving kids and performing big surgeries on little kids, she smiled softly at Miranda.

"I get it you know, and so does Mer, we both understand the meaning of not being able to operate and not being able to save lives, saving lives is our lives, so yeah, we get it and don't hate you or anything, it's good to see you". Smiled Arizona as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and smiling as Miranda hugged her back softly. Meredith smiled, she loved seeing her sister happy.

/

Meredith was standing outside the baby room staring at all of the babies, for some reason, this always made her feel better. The morning had started of horrible and it had gotten slightly better because she was paired with her sister and just previously, they got to attach a little babies arm back on, the surgery was one a million and Meredith was glad she got to watch and be a part of that one a million. Sighing, she laid her head against the window and stared at the babies, how amazing would it be to have one of these in a few years? She smiled, _amazing, she thought._

"Meredith?". Asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Derek, she grinned, tonight was the night they were going on their first date.

"Hi" smiled Meredith softly as Derek walked over to her.

"We still on for tonight?". Smiled Derek. Meredith grinned, that smile he was giving her was to die for, her knees were getting shakey.

"We sure are, but just to warn you in advance, my sister will interrogate you tonight when you pick me up". Laughed Meredith softly. Arizona had a thing with interrogating people who dated her, but Meredith guessed it came with the territory, being the older sister and all. Derek laughed softly.

"That I can do, as long as she doesn't pull me into her pink bubble, shes just too happy for me". Shivered Derek lightly as Meredith laughed.

"So I'll see you tonight then?". Smiled Meredith lightly.

"You will, I'll pick you up at 8, be ready". Smiled Derek as he leant forward and placed a light kiss on Meredith's cheek, then he winked lightly at her and walked away leaving Meredith grinning like a fool.

/

"Mer, you better hurry up, Derek will be here soon". Called Arizona as she lazed around on the lounge drinking a glass of wine with Christina. Christina couldn't really care about the date at all, but she was just here for the show, to see Arizona pull out the big sister card and belittle his ass.

"I don't know what dress to wear". Called down Meredith. Meredith was standing in front of her wardrobe wearing a matching bra and panties set, with her hands on her hips trying to determine what to wear.

"Wear that bluey green dress that you look hot in AND that matches Derek's eyes". Grinned Arizona as she took a drink of her wine whilst Christina scoffed.

"Wear something with easy access". Laughed Christina.

"Christina!". Sassed Arizona as she lightly slapped Christina's arm, causing her to laugh even more. Arizona rolled her eyes and lifted up her feet to snuggle into the side of the lounge. Arizona loved seeing her sister so happy and carefree, it made things that much better, knowing her sister was happy with where she was right now, no matter what was going on and happening.

"Can you hear that?". Asked Christina with a grin. Arizona listened for a minute but couldn't hear anything. She looked back at Christina with a confused look.

"Hear what?". Asked Arizona lightly.

"A door closing". Grinned Christina as Arizona returned the grin and placed her wine cup on the table.

"Derek's here Mer, just finish getting ready, me and him have some talking to do" grinned Arizona as she looked at Christina and winked, causing Christina to laugh as she snorted a bit. Arizona grinned and stood up as she walked over to the door when it rang and swung it open to reveal Derek.

"Hi Dr Shepherd, come on in". Grinned Arizona as she stepped to the side and let him in. Derek smiled lightly at Arizona and walked in slowly, taking in the house. Arizona shut the door behind him and followed him in, indicating for him to take a seat on the lounge, Arizona then sat down next to him.

"Meredith won't be a moment.. Derek, I can call you Derek right?". Asked Arizona as Derek nodded.

"Excellent, now, I want to know your intentions towards my little sister". Said Arizona swiftly as she folded her legs and stared at Derek.

"I'm sorry what?". He asked.

"Has all that hair gel gotten to your head? I asked what your intentions towards my little sister were". Asked Arizona again. Derek looked at Arizona curiously trying to determine what her motives were.

"I plan on dating your sister for awhile and if it goes all good then we will become girlfriend and boyfriend". Stated Derek softly. As he said boyfriend and girlfriend, Christina snorted. Arizona turned and narrowed her eyes at Christina telling her to shut up before turning her narrowed gaze back to Derek.

"Derek, that girl up there is my little sister and my best friend, she's already been through so much and swear to god that if you hurt her more than she already has been hurt, I will I get my scalpel and castrate you, cut off your damn mcdreamy locks and cut out your tongue to make sure you never hurt anyone again, understood?". Glared Arizona. Derek gulped and nodded his head.

"Good answer". Grinned Arizona as Christina laughed lightly.

"Ari, are you being nice? I don't have to ask Christina that because she's never nice". Said Meredith as she came down the stairs and walked into the lounge room where the trio were seated. Derek turned and smiled at Meredith whilst Christina and Arizona high-fived behind his back, both grinning uncontrollably.

"Mer, I'm always nice, I wouldn't have gone into paeds if I wasn't". Smirked Arizona. Meredith narrowed her eyes at her sister, she knew that smirk, that was her I-didnt-do-anything-too-bad look. Meredith rolled her eyes and turned to Derek.

"You look beautiful". Derek said softly as he leant forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?". Asked Meredith softly.

"Yeah I am" smiled Derek as he helped Meredith put on her jacket as he took her hand and walked outside to his car, just hearing what Arizona called out.

"DONT DO ANYTHING I WOULDNT DO!".

**Enjoy! Hope you like the new chapter! **


End file.
